gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Isuzu
'''Hana Isuzu' (五十鈴 華, Isuzu Hana) is the gunner of the Anglerfish Team and one of the five main protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Hana is a second year student from Ooarai Girls Academy, and she is the gunner of Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV. Her height is 163 cm and her blood type is type B. She is the daughter of Yuri Isuzu. Appearance Hana is an elegant tall girl with long black hair and dark grey eyes. On the front left side of her head is a longer strand of hair that give Hana a slightly cuter side then what was previously designed of her. Personality Hana is a gentle, soft, relatively quiet girl; only in rare occasions she lets her emotion get the better of her (for example, when regaining consciousness after being knocked unconscious during the practice match). She is shown as highly loyal to her friends, having no fears, together with Saori, of standing up for Miho when she was being pressured to join the fledging Sensha-Dō team. In spite of her polite manners, Hana is capable of putting her foot down when she feels she is doing the right thing, as she showed when she refused to heed her mother's orders to forsake Sensha-Dō, despite her love and respect for her. Despite being all but disowned by her mother, she nevertheless maintained her happy, positive outlook, not showing any particular sign of distress or grief. Her hobby is Ikebana; while she is highly skilled in such an activity, she felt like there was something missing, and that her style lacked strength. She took up Sensha-Dō because she felt it might have given her what she lacked, and in the end she is proven right, having come up with a style that couples the previous cleanliness and neat order with her Sensha-Dō derived strength and boldness (as her own mother admitted). Background Hana is a girl who comes from a family that traditionally practices flower arranging, or Ikebana. She, together with Saori Takebe, are the first new friends of Miho Nishizumi when she transfers to Ooarai Girls Academy. When Ooarai is setting up a Sensha-Dō team, Hana is at first interested in joining because she expresses a desire to do something different than flower arranging; however, when Miho declares that she doesn't want to join, Hana reconsiders for her friend's sake. Miho later relents when both Hana and Saori are apparently threatened with expulsion by Student Council President Anzu Kadotani, and both her friends then join as well. During the first practice match, supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno, Hana serves as the driver of her tank team. While crossing a bridge, their tank gets hit and she is knocked unconscious; Mako Reizei, who had just joined them (after being picked up in the middle of the battle), immediately replaces her and prevents the tank from falling off the unsteady bridge. In the end, their tank was the only one left standing because of Miho's leadership. After the practice match, Hana volunteers to be the gunner after having experienced a strange, exciting feeling when the tank's gun fired. Later, Hana's tank team will be called the "Anglerfish Team". After the practice match against St. Gloriana Girls College, which they lost, the girls of Ooarai were forced to dance the Anglerfish Dance, something that they dreaded due to its embarrassing costumes and awkward choreography. Later, Hana met her mother, Yuri Isuzu, and after learning that her precious daughter was practicing Sensha-Dō, she passed out from the shock. When urged by her mother to abandon Sensha-Dō, she refused, stating that she felt that Sensha-Dō might help her to get stronger and find a new style; for this, she is ordered never to return. During the first round match of the Sensha-Dō tournament against Saunders University High School, Hana truly began to blossom as a tank gunner, being able to hit Saunder's flag tank (which was moving at high speed) and knock it out. In all the following matches, her ability keeps growing and makes her one of the best shots in the series. During Episode 10, her mother reconciled with her after seeing the positive effects that her Sensha-Dō activity had on her, namely a strength and individuality that her earlier flower arrangements lacked, therefore acknowledging their respective differences and giving Hana her blessing. Trivia *Her favorite flower is the Wisteria and her favorite tank is the Italian Carro Veloce L3/33. **The reason why she loves Carro Veloce L3/33 is because she thinks they resemble a large flower vase. *Her given name "Hana" is the Japanese word for Flower, which fits with her love of flowers and Ikebana. *The last name 'Isuzu' may based on Japan car maker, Isuzu Motor Ltd. *That being said, her last name could also be based off the Japanese light cruiser, Isuzu , which was sunk on April 7th, 1945. *Hana Isuzu was the fourth character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls und Panzer. *Hana's birthday (given by Miho in Episode 1) is December 16th, the same date in 1944 as the start of the Battle of the Bulge, Germany's last major offensive of World War II. *Though initially choosing Sensha-dō already, Hana (along with Saori) changed her elective into Incense Ceremony to support Miho. *She is the one of the two person with Kay to be receptive to Assam's lame jokes, indicating a bad sense of humour. *She is known to be a glutton, as her regular meal equals two days of her teammates and a "diet" consists of their regular meal. *In Das Finale OVA 1, she is shown to be fine with spicy food because she can drink many cups of non-alcoholic Spicy Habanero Club Rum. *In MLLSD Web Edition, according to Saori, Hana is blacklisted by plenty of restaurants for having a blackhole stomach. *She could immobilise a tank without missing a shot with a distance of 1500m. vi:Isuzu Hana es:Hana Isuzu Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Gunners Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory